DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) Neurological monitoring can detect changes in a patient's neurological status in time for intervention to prevent permanent damage. Neurological problems can be among the most costly to the patient, their families, and to society. Unfortunately, there are barriers with current neurological monitors that prevent their widespread use. The overall goal of our project is to develop a "next generation' neurological monitoring system. During our Phase I project we designed a novel system architecture that integrates neurological measurements and other patient management information on an Internet web platform. The system design, which is based on modular hardware and software "components" overcomes several existing barriers and should allow a more widespread use. An open standard for components will be made available to partnering companies to add 3rd party modules to the system. Our distributed object design permits easy updates to the system whether they are modules or software components. Tools will be developed to permit users to configure the instrument to specific protocols as well as to collaborate with users at other sites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available